disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Savages
"Savages" is a group song and the seventh song of Disney's 1995 animated feature film, Pocahontas, performed by both the Indians and settlers as they prepare for war. The song is sung again when Pocahontas tries to stop her father from killing John Smith in which she successfully does so as the song ends with Pocahontas' tribe and the settlers at peace (with the exception of Ratcliffe). Lyrics Part 1= Governor Ratcliffe: What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse! (Soundtrack version: "Their whole disgusting race is like a curse!") Their skin's are hellish red, they're only good when dead They're vermin, as I said, and worse! English Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Governor Ratcliffe: Barely even human! English Settlers: Savages! Savages! Governor Ratcliffe: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil we must sound the drums of war! English Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! (Soundtrack version: "Dirty redskin devils!") Governor Ratcliffe and English Settlers: Now we sound the drums of war! Chief Powhatan: This is what we feared, the paleface is a demon The only thing they feel at all is greed... Kekata: Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside... Native American Indians: I wonder if they even bleed... They're savages! Savages! Powhatan and Native American Indians: Barely even human! Native American Indians: Savages! Savages! Powhatan: Killers at the core... Kekata and Powhatan: They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted, we must sound the drums of war! Native American Indians: They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one, then we sound the drums of war! English Settlers: Savages! Savages! Ben and Lon: Let's go get a few, men! (Soundtrack version: "Let's go kill a few, men!") Native American Indians: Savages! Savages! Governor Ratcliffe: Now it's up to you, men! All: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! |-|Part 2= Ratcliffe: This will be the day... (Let's go, men!) Powhatan: This will be the morning... (Bring out the prisoner!) Native American Indians: We will see them dying in the dust... Pocahontas: I don't know what I can do still, I know I've got to try Ratcliffe and English Settlers: Now we make them pay... Pocahontas: Eagle, help my feet to fly... Native American Indians: Now without a warning! Pocahontas: Mountain, help my heart be great... Native American Indians: Now we leave them blood and bone and rust Pocahontas: Spirits of the Earth and Sky... English Settlers and Native American Indians: It's them or us? Pocahontas: Please don't let it be too late... English Settlers and Native American Indians: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages! Savages! Native American Indians: Demons! English Settlers: Devils! Ratcliffe: Kill them! Native American Indians: Savages! English Settlers: Savages! Ratcliffe and English Settlers: What are we waiting for? Ratcliffe, English Settlers, and Native American Indians: Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left! Pocahontas: How loud are the drums of the war? Ratcliffe, English Settlers, and Native American Indians: We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Native American Indians: Now we sound the drums... English Settlers: Now we see what comes Of trying to be chums Of course it means the drums... Pocahontas: Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of... English Settlers and Native American Indians: Of...war! Gallery Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7588.jpg|'Ratcliffe:' What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg|"They're vermin, as I said, and worse!" Wiggins putting the cape on Ratcliffe's armor. Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg Powhatansavagesong.jpg|'Powhatan:' This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed. Justpaintyourface.jpg|'Native American Warriors:' I wonder if they even bleed. Handpaint-100.jpg|'Kekata:' They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. Ratcliffe in Armor.jpg|Ratcliffe in his armor. GovernorRatcliffe4.jpg|'Ratcliffe:' This will be the day! Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Let's Go Men!.jpg|'Ratcliffe:' Let's go, men! Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Powhatan - This Will Be the Morning.jpg|'Powhatan:' This will be the morning. Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - I Don't Know What I Can Do.jpg|'Pocahontas:' I don't know what I can do. Still I know I've got to try. Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Now We Make Them Pay.jpg|'Ratcliffe and the English Settlers:' Now we make them pay! Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Eagle, Help My Feet to Fly.jpg|'Pocahontas:' Eagle, help my feet to fly. Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Mountain, Help My Heart Be Great.jpg|'Pocahontas:' Mountain, help my heart be great. Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Spirits of the Earth and Sky.jpg|'Pocahontas:' Spirits of the Earth and Sky. Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Please Let It Not Be Too Late.jpg|'Pocahontas:' Please, let it not be too late! Savages.png|'Englishmen:' Savages! Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - Governor Ratcliffe - Kill Them!.jpg|'Ratcliffe:' Kill them! Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - How Loud Are the Drums of War - 1.jpg|'Pocahontas:' "How loud..." Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - How Loud Are the Drums of War - 2.jpg|Ratcliffe and his men leading in the red morning sky. Disney's Pocahontas - Savages - How Loud Are the Drums of War.jpg|'Pocahontas:' "...are the drums of war?" Trivia *This song is an allegory to racism: English settlers call the Natives "savages" while knowing little to nothing about them and being the true aggressors; Natives call English settlers "savages" for the same reasons. *''Savages'' is very similar to "The Mob Song" in Beauty and the Beast. The main villain exploits his men's fear of the unknown to get them on a pretended heroic fight, when actually they only want to satisfy themselves and their vices (Governor Ratcliffe's greed and Gaston's jealousy). In fact, both Pocahontas and the original animated Beauty and the Beast star David Ogden Stiers and were scored by Alan Menken. *In the film, Ratcliffe says the line: "Here's what you get when races are diverse!" However, in the soundtrack, he says "Their whole disgusting race is like a curse." **Similarly, in the film, the settlers and Ratcliffe say "Dirty, shrieking devils." The soundtrack uses "Dirty redskin devils", possibly to be more racially sensitive. Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Pocahontas songs Category:Reprise Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs